


Meet and Greet Ocs

by SnowdropPaxPrime



Category: Transformers: Prime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowdropPaxPrime/pseuds/SnowdropPaxPrime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance to meet my Ocs and see what they look like and how they act...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet and Greet Ocs

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, anyone who was nice enough to read this....hope you like it....

_Snowdrop:_

Color: Sky blue and Arctic white

Alt mode: convertible Mustang and F-18 Super Hornet fighter jet  
Race: Autobot

Creators: Optimus and Starflame

Siblings: Bumblebee, and Clover

Adopted Siblings: Maroon

Crush: Hot Rod (the bad boy)

Personality: Sassy, Sarcastic, Sires femme, Prankster, Rebel, Sweet, Adventurous, Outgoing and Imaginative.

Cool Facts: Being in her holoform until 16 gives her the ability to transform into a car and jet. She can also switch between a seeker and grounder ( Her wings appear when she is not in her alt mode like Starscream. But she can make them fold down on her back)

 

_Starflame:_

Color: Cotton candy pink, Hot pink, and Purple

Alt mode: Mustang

Race: Autobots

Bondmate: Optimus

Creations: triplets Bumblebee (Oldest) Snowdrop (Middle sparkling) , and Clover (Youngest)

Adopted Creation: Maroon

Cool Facts: Has purple flames down from her waist like a skirt and a purple star in the middle of her fore-helm

Personality: Brave, Mother hen, Calm, Collected, Cool.

 

_Clover:_

Color: Green

Alt mode: Camaro

Race: Autobots

Crush: Sideswipe

Siblings: Snowdrop and Bumblebee

Adopted Siblings: Maroon

Cool Facts: Is always Happy

Personality: Happy, Preppy, Giddy, Follow the leader, Speedy.

 

_Maroon:_

Color: Maroon (Obviously)

Creator: Megatron

Adopted Creators: Optimus and Starflame

Adopted Siblings: Snowdrop, Clover, and Bumblebee

Alt Mode: F-18 Raptor fighter jet

Race: Decepticon gone Autobot

Cool Facts: Is Snowdrops best friend

Personality: Shy, Find my own path, Secretive, and Jumpy

 

_Aurora:_

Color: Green, Blue, Purple, and Red

Creators: Sentinal and Kara

Siblings: Optimus Megatron

Alt mode: Roofless Porsche

Race: Autobot

Cool Facts: Is Optimus' twin

Personality: Big sister, Know it all, Im better than you, Sassy, Drama queen, and Princess

 

_Kara:_

Color: Blue Purple and Green

Bondmate: Sentinal

Creations: Optimus, Aurora, Ultra Magnus and Megatron

Alt mode: Porsche

Race: Decepticon

Cool Facts: Can Change colors from Blue to Purple to Green.

Personality: Sweet, Embarrassing, baker, and Overprotective.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it if you want send in conversations say what you want it about and who you want in it....ty


End file.
